Joint Photographs Expert Group (JPEG) is widely used for image compression for images accessible via the Internet owing to good performance with moderate implementation complexity. JPEG uses the block-based discrete cosine transform (DCT) coding architecture, which suffers from block artifacts when the compression ratio is high. This can be seen in the blocking and ringing that exists in many JPEG images available via the Internet.